Talk:Isaac Netero
Netero's Nen type Shouldn't Netero's nen type be left blank? Both the manga and the 2004 data book say nothing about his Nen. I checked the Japanese wikipedia page about HxH characters and it's listing him as an Enhancer but there's no reference for this information. Foreva 12:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's weird; the Japanese Nen abilities page has the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva written as a Conjuration ability. But you're right in saying that the site has him as an Enhancer. I'll look into it. -Mr. Toto 14:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) i am not really sure,but i think Netero's nen type is Emmision. based on his Hatsu which has a big emphasize on Emmision based attack. His nen type is emission not Conjuration. It's a common mistake people make, there is a difference between a nen beast and a Conjuration. Nen beasts look solid to nen users however are actualy invisible to everyone else because they are pure aura. 08:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, his Nen type is currently unknown. There's no information regarding it in either the manga or the Official Databook (2004). : It's more likely than not that he's a conjurer or emitter, but we can't include it in the article b/c that's too much of a speculation. : Foreva 09:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation Since Aizak Netero isn't the only guy with the name netero shouldn't we make a disambiguation page when someone types Netero, or put something like "This Netero is the former chairman of the Hunters Association, for the one who claims to be Aizak Netero's son, click here (link to Beyond Netero)" on Aizak's page. Did you know that chicken is made out of fish? 22:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Kyros97 what was wrong with the quote i chose? Pariston gets a quote and Netero don't!? Blasphemy! ~~mrsticky005 My bad. I reverted it back to a previous edit before beacause the character template dissapeared, your quote is good! NJZanDatsu 04:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Netero's Nen type Can any japanese speaker confirm Netero's Nen type based on this? MrGenial11 (talk) 14:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :It says he's an Enhancer (強化). XScar (talk) 15:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty surprised it's Enhancement. Was expecting Emission this whole time :P First comes rock (talk) 08:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, he's 100% in Enhancement and 80% in Emission according to the Nen chart. MrGenial11 (talk) 08:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The speed of light Trivia: - "According to the anime, it is safe to presume that Netero's 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva attack speed matches the speed of light. As only at age of 50 and when he came down from the mountains his fists were faster than sound, so after a whole six decades, 'it is very logical to accept that presumption.'" Is this a joke? The speed of light is nearly 900,000 times faster than the speed of sound at sea level. Not to mention it was implied that as an old man Netero had long since passed his peak. There is nothing logical about that conclusion. Teh Cactus (talk) 21:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) uhm the speed of sound, sound not the speed of light I don't know what shitty sub you have been watching.OnePieceNation (talk) 22:30, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it must be a joke or a bad trolling attempt. I'm editing it out. Myopius (talk) 04:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Netero's Limits From what I can recall the only thing Netero improved on before his fight with the King was the development of Zero Hand, and so while it was probably possible for Netero to become stronger in his fight with Meruem, the King talked about him Exceeding his 100% capacity before they actually started fighting. Even if Netero had increased over all as a fighter due to his upcoming battle with the King, Meruem wouldn't have known this since it was the first time they met. Also let's not forget that Meruem called Netero a rare case, supporting the fact that although uncommon, it is possible to exceed ones limits without drastic consequences, as long as the right conditions and sacrifices have been met. For Netero the conditions would be performing 10,000 punches a day with some room for prayer, and the sacrifice would be performing those conditions in complete isolation and revolving his life around nothing else. And the point about exceeding limits without performing extreme strain would only be valid if we knew everything about nen. As it stands there is a massive unknown aspect to it that would make a situation like this possible. I mean Alluka's a specialist that can grant f*cking wishes! Basically, I think that there is to much evidence in favour of Netero exceeding limits. The end. Pigzillion (talk) 21:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Netero vs Royal Guards "While his amount of aura is immense, impressing seasoned Hunters like Morel, who commented it felt like being pierced by needles, Colt stated it is incomparable to that of the three Royal Guards" Is this true? I thought Colt said something more to the effect of Netero not being able to best all 3 of the Royal Guards; not being incomparable to each one individually. Tsozsecond (talk) 23:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure actually. In the anime colt what colt said was he'd be killed by the three royal guards before he got to the King, so it doesn't really elaborate on how powerful they are individually when compared to Netero. Netero did however say that he wondered if pitou was stronger than him, so this might indicate that all of the royal guards are stronger than him, especially if you think that pitou is the weakest. Keep in mind, I'm not saying pitou is the weakest royal guard, just that if you think he/she is, it's clear that Netero is weaker than all of them individually. Netero can beat every guard 1v1.Minato 87 (talk) 13:18, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Isaac Netero vs Maha Zoldyck .. When ? Hi there , i'm new on Hunterpedia i think there's a mistake on Isaac netero's background , and that's what make me join the wikia i mean this : " Years later, Netero, now in his mid-sixties, sought challengers at his dojo, fighters from places far and wide, determined to defeat him. Each challenger was defeated in turn, humbled by his amazing power, never failing to show their respect with a bow. Some years later, Netero would eventually fight Zeno Zoldyck's grandfather, Maha Zoldyck, and live to tell the tale. " Who says that Netero was in mid-sixties when he fought Maha Zoldyck ? there's nothing like this in manga or anime , and it doesn't make any sense anyway , cause we all know that Netero was the strongest nen user 50 years ago , and Zeno said : " he's the only human to have ever fought my grandpa and lived to tell about it ." This means that Isaac lost or did not win against Maha , and it's possible only in one case : the fight was before netero trained in the mountains and become the strongest nen user . Sorry if there's mikstakes in my English :p Perhaps someone could say that Isaac was not strong enough to fought Maha at that time , my reponse will be : Netero also went to the dark continent before training in the mountains. X-Hunter007 (talk) 18:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) @X-Hunter007, wrong, Maha probably was paid to kill Netero which means that he certainly didn't win.Minato 87 (talk) 13:23, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, welcome to the wiki! I don't remember Netero being in his sixties when he fought Maha, so I'll put a citation note on that one. Also, now that I've noticed, the grammar in that paragraph looks a little flowery and stretched out, instead of just getting into the point. So thanks for messaging me on my talk page, Hunter! :) 02:19,11/29/2015 Which episode was Ichirō Nagai replaced with Banjō Ginga in the 2011 anime? Hello, I'm very curious to know when Ichirō Nagai stopped voicing Netero? Adding 2011-2013 doesn't tell me much (besides, Nagai died in 2014 not 2013), I want the years replaced with episode numbers (for example. Episodes 6-??? instead of 2011-2013). I never watched the Japanese version, I can't read Japanese credits, and it's hard for me to tell apart Japanese voice actors. I just want to know exact episode number that Nagai stopped and which one did Ginga started, that way it'll be easier for me. Animefan850 (talk) 13:38, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Why is this page marked as a candidate for deletion? And who did it? the category isn't even shown while editing the said page so I can't remove it and I even looked for the {delete} on the page and didn't find one, same thing with the Netero Nen ability template. What kind of sorcery is this? MrGenial11 (talk) 19:05, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Either someone removed it or it's simply gone now. RumbleXRumble (talk) 19:13, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Netero and shogi tiles It's unconfirmed how Netero knew that he would find two challengers for Knuckle and Shoot who to give the two halves of the tiles to. Do you think it we could advance a hypothesis in the Trivia (that he knew that 11 groups of Hunters had gone to NGL, as per chapter 188, and that he expected to find at least two survivors who wanted to go back)? I myself may be against it, but at least if someone is bothered by it and has enough patience to come here, they'll see this theory :-P Martialmaniac (talk) 02:18, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Bruce Lee Cannibalized from Reddit. Bruce Lee is often quoted as having siad "I fear not the man who's practised 10,000 kicks at once but the man who has practised one kick 10,000 times". Think the connection to Netero's training/expression of gratitude is strong enough to mention a possible influence in the trivia? Martialmaniac (talk) 18:43, May 3, 2019 (UTC) : I'm in favor of adding the trivia, but Bruce Lee may be paraphrasing or giving his own version of something much older (here). --Gorgo616 (talk) 20:35, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :: I can't visualize the page, sorry :-I Is the book suggesting it is an adage? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:54, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: In the book there is a dialogue between two real people. One quotes "10,000 hour rule" (also "10,000 hours of practice" and "10 years of practice") as being needed to attain a high level of any skill/art. The other then says: "The Chinese have a saying which has many variations, but essentially goes something like: 'He who punched (only) 100 times is not in the same as a person who never punched'. Another saying which expands upon it is: '10,000 punches, and the fist will know how to punch by itself'." Searching the Internet, other results are related to 10,000 punches as a form of training or as a challenge (but I didn't see an explanation of the origin of this). ::: I didn't find anything else about 10,000 punches or kicks, but the "10,000" element seems to be part of several sayings or stories which somehow aren't properly registered on the Internet (in English). --Gorgo616 (talk) 03:50, May 5, 2019 (UTC)